


Quenching Her Thirst

by keepthelightson



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthelightson/pseuds/keepthelightson
Summary: Let's say Grace sneaks away from the hotel room and has some sex...
Relationships: Grace Harper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Quenching Her Thirst

“Damnit!” you muttered at the broken vending machine. Standing in the breezeway of the nondescript motel, sweat beading up on your skin. After driving hundreds of miles without functioning air conditioning, you needed a drink to help bring your body temperature back within normal range. Unfortunately, the machine didn’t indicate it wasn’t working until after you had deposited your money. You gave the machine a frustrated shove, knowing your money was likely gone for good.

“Here, let me try,” a voice approached from behind.

“It ate my m-,” you said as you started to turn around. Once you saw the woman behind you, though, you stopped in your tracks, “m-money,” you stammered weakly.

The woman behind you was unlike anyone you had ever seen before. She was tall, captivating, and powerful, with eyes so bright and clear they almost didn’t seem real.

She approached the machine and used her size and strength to give the machine a quick shake. Sure enough, the beverage you paid for thudded its way through the machine, settling in the tray at the bottom.

“Thank you,” you said to her, “You want one? On me.”

“Sure.”

You inserted another handful of coins into the machine and as soon as the last coin dropped down, she reached over to press a button on the front of the machine. Her arm grazed your stomach as she moved to make her selection. You felt a spark where she had touched you and your eyes were drawn to her unreasonably muscular arms. After a moment, you realized you had been staring at her biceps, and brought your eyes back up to hers.

“So, are you from around here?” you asked, wanting to make small talk but unsure of what to say.

“Not really. I’m just here temporarily, for work,” she responded, eyeing the parking lot behind you to make sure it was still empty, “I’m Grace,” she said, changing the subject.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Grace,” you said, your eyes still locked onto hers.

She looked intently back at you, making sure she was reading the situation correctly. You nodded in a half-nod, knowing way, hoping she was thinking the same thing you were.

She was.

She moved swiftly, pinning you against the front of the vending machine. With her hands on the machine behind you, she pushed your body against it and kissed you. Her soft lips were a direct contrast to the forceful intensity of her kiss. The spark you felt when she had grazed your stomach a moment ago was nothing compared to the electricity of her lips on yours.

You kissed her back, sliding your tongue into her mouth to find hers, at some point realizing you hadn’t even told her your name. It didn’t matter now.

Grace pulled back for a moment, but your body followed her, staying close,

“…your room?” she asked. You didn’t know it, but she didn’t have a room to herself.

You grabbed her hand and led her down the hall, stopping in front of the door to your room. Grace pushed you against the door and kissed you, not wanting to wait for the door to open. She quickly moved on to kissing your neck as you let out an involuntary moan.

With Grace’s body still against yours, you fumbled with the room key. You reached behind you to try to open the door, with no luck. Eventually, the door creaked open, letting some late day sun into the room.

Grace led you backwards to the bed and climbed on top of you immediately. Calling Grace sexy was an understatement and her self-assurance was even more alluring. You had never met anyone with her confidence before.

You reached up and grabbed her head, fingers weaving through her short hair, and pulled her mouth back down to yours. You felt the weight of her over your now. She was nearly pure muscle. You ran your hands down her arms, appreciative of the work she must have put in to achieve such a physique.

Her hands began to explore your body as her tongue continued to explore your mouth. You reached to pull her dirty, white tank top over her head.

“Don’t,” she whispered, as she stopped you from taking off her shirt. You pulled your hands back quickly, unsure of what to do with them now. She continued to touch you as you redirected your hands down the muscles of her back.

She slowed the pace for a moment, sat up, and looked down at you, “May I?” she asked, as she looked down at your jeans.

“Yes,” you whispered.

Grace worked to unbutton and remove your jeans before returning her body close to yours. She didn’t waste any time before her right hand found its way to your clit. Even the first gentle touch made you shudder. If her kiss had been electricity, this was a lightning strike. You felt it radiate in a wave through your entire existence.

She continued to work with increasing intensity, breathing heavily into your ear as she continued to move back and forth on top of you. Her warm breath on your ear was nearly enough on its own.

Her fingertips were about to make entry when she slowed her motion and looked into your eyes. You nodded, giving permission for her to continue. She quickly licked her fingers before slipping them inside of you. She began to slide them in and out as she continued to move atop you. Once you had adjusted to her presence, she increased her intensity and speed with certainty.

After moving quickly for a few moments, she slowed her pace and introduced her thumb over your clit. She knew you were close.

“Fuck,” you stammered, a moment later, as you came as hard as you ever had. The relief was evident on your face as you let out another quiet moan.

After a moment of stillness, Grace carefully removed herself from you and laid next to you on the bed. She licked her fingers as she watched you start to relax. Once you were able to move again, you traced the muscles on her arms with the tips of your fingers.

“I should go,” Grace said a moment later, beginning to stand up, “I have to get back to work.”

And just like that, she walked across the room, turning back to you as she opened the door. “Thanks for this,” she said, as she left the room and closed the door.


End file.
